


向阳

by jpzmt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpzmt/pseuds/jpzmt
Summary: 紫丁香：初恋





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 紫丁香：初恋

我们可以不说话，但光始终会落下。

/

黄明昊今天下班特地绕了远路来这家新开的餐厅，据说主厨以前在米其林三星供职，评价相当高。  
餐厅并不热闹，毕竟价格摆在那里。  
侍者引着路，一个声音在优雅的轻音乐里，特别突兀。

“爸爸！”

“啪啪”小孩子含着口水。

眉眼精致的男人苦笑着捂了捂额角:“是爸爸！”  
“啪啪。”

“得，我叫你两百声爸爸也没听见一句好的，臭小子占我便宜。”

黄明昊被钉在原地。

一瞬间，他被拉回那个季节，又闻到了空气里淡淡的香味。  
眼前这个人，一点都没有变，笑起来嘴角微微上翘，带着点邪气，眼神却赤忱而温柔，好像不足够努力，都配不上看他的眼睛。

“先生?”

“哦，不好意思，我突然想起有点事，今天不用餐了，谢谢，麻烦你了。”  
他逃也似的离开餐厅，可能脚步太急，连呼吸都乱了。

他想，一切早就变了。  
他们，已经分开整整六年了。  
而他，也已经有人叫他爸爸了。

范丞丞也会当爸爸啊，哈，一定是个特别特别好的爸爸。他会像哥们一样陪着孩子长大，陪他看世界的千变万化，保护他，爱护他。

他逃得太过狼狈，以至于没有发现，有个女人古怪地看了他一眼。

“姐，”范丞丞把孩子抱起来放在膝盖上，“你能不能叫姐夫别在子孙后代的遗传上那么卖力，你看他，一点都不像我们范家人，我像他这个年纪，都会叫我爸名字了，他连爸爸都叫不biu准。”  
他说得急，结果自己秃噜了嘴。  
姐弟两人都笑了，孩子也跟着咯咯咯笑。

“对了，我刚才看见一人，好像是黄明昊。”自从当年那件事情之后，他俩都患上了黄明昊PTSD，没有人愿意再提起这个名字，现下再念出来，心里竟然还会隐隐作痛。

范丞丞一愣，笑了笑:“你看错了吧。”  
当年不顾一切地逃跑，现在哪儿还肯回来。

“真的，我觉得就是他。”

“你在哪儿看见的?”

“就刚刚，餐厅门口，出去了。”

范丞丞依旧拿着玩具逗孩子，过了一会儿，抱起小孩:“姐，你抱着，我去看看。”  
“诶，什么就你去看看?说好了今天你帮我带的!你又想跑!”

范丞丞确实跑得很快，他想说，姐，你不知道，你什么都不知道，你不知道那年初夏的暴雨，我带着一身伤在操场等了整整一夜，你不知道我发誓这辈子再也不想见到他，你不知道今天的风太大了，吹得我眼睛又干又痒，酸得难受。

/

倘若你去了解三中的重点班，那可真是不可多得的好去处，每年考上一本学生高达82%，也就是说，只要进了三中的重点班，一只脚就跨进了好大学。  
但这一切都是官方的信息，专供给老师家长。你若是向学生打听三中，对方一定会告诉你最关键的一个消息:千万别招惹高二1班的范丞丞!

每个学校多少都存在这样一个人物，所有刺头的精神领袖，蛮横又跩、不讲道理。但范丞丞更为难缠，因为老师无法将他镇压——他是校长的幼弟。  
谁不知道范校长把这个小了快二十岁的弟弟捧在心尖上啊。

黄明昊有些不解，为什么班上的同学在他坐下后开始窃窃私语。  
他只是看后排这个同学趴着睡觉，显得很安静。他喜欢安静，互不打扰最好。

老师本想开口说话，最后还是什么都没有说，打开讲义开始上课了。

下课铃声一响，范丞丞条件反射地扬起脑袋。明明这上下课的铃声都一样，不知道他是怎么听出差别来的。  
他额头上是校服压出的印子，眼睛里含着水汽，朦朦胧胧的，一扭头，挠了挠脸，傻兮兮地笑了。  
他心里乐着想，你说有趣不有趣，我竟然梦到自己有同桌。嗨，还挺好看，这小鼻子小眼睛的。

心里想着，嘴上跟着呢喃:“小姑娘还挺好看。”

朦胧的光里，那人转过头来，回答:“我是男生。”

范丞丞蹭一下就清醒了。  
卧槽，我旁边怎么坐了个人!

一向霸占两个位置的校霸被割了地，怎么坐都不舒服。他憋屈了一个上午，中午吃饭的时候直抱怨。  
他的抱怨当然意有所指，有的是人听进去，而且下午的体育课就立刻有了响应。

黄明昊一拐一拐地回到位置上，范丞丞撑着脑袋，还一脸关心的样子。  
“体育课受伤了?怎么这么不小心，你要不坐门口那位置去吧，进出也方便。”

黄明昊小声说不要紧。  
范丞丞想来他不明白，正要说得更直白，口袋里的手机震得他几乎打摆。  
会发这种连环夺命短信的只有一个人，范丞丞吓得立刻掏兜。  
-黄明昊受伤了?  
-是不是你搞的?  
-你现在胆子越来越大了哈?  
-校园暴力?  
-信不信我把你阉了!

范丞丞额角突突，敢忙回复:你可别冤枉我啊，人家自己运动被人撞伤的，关我屁事。

-放你的狗屁!  
-就这么巧?  
-第一天来你们班就受伤?

范丞丞:校长怎么骂人呢!真的不是我!你在他身上装监控啦，这才受伤几分钟?

-对!全校都是我的眼线!  
-范丞丞我告诉你，我可是靠他冲击明年高考状元的。  
-你要是欺负人，我割了你耳朵!

范丞丞:靠!全校师生知道你这么血腥暴力吗?我要公开批斗你!

-行，那我把你这一年多的劣迹整理成册，交给爸。

范丞丞脑袋嗡一下就大了:可别，长公主，我错了，我一定好好照顾你的状元苗苗。

-我告诉你，但凡黄明昊少半根毛，我就大义灭亲把你挂在校门口示众。

范冰冰雷厉风行，她还真做得出来。  
接受完教育的人无语地抬起头，发现旁边的人正在看他。

“我是不是打扰到你了?要不我换走吧。”  
后知后觉的黄明昊回过点味儿来。

“诶诶诶，哪能啊，挺好，就坐这挺好。”

于是晚饭，范小爷麾下的崽子们立刻感受到了什么叫朝令夕改。  
“咋的了?这才哪儿到哪儿啊?就不弄了，还真看上了?”王琳凯一向胆子最彪，这话也只有他敢说。  
范丞丞踹他的椅子，他一筷子饭夹到一半，抖得跟帕金森似的又都漏回去了。

“是是是，你没看下午那楚楚可怜的样子，我见犹怜。”能怎么办，总不能承认是自己“外强中干”被校长招安了吧，“吃吃吃，你就知道吃，长这么好看下手还那么重!”

王琳凯筷子一放，喝了一口汤，打了个饱嗝。  
“我哪知道他那么弱啊，本来想赢他一头，找个耀武扬威的姿势警告他，谁知道轻轻一撞他就起飞了，看着挺高，小身板也太弱了。”

范丞丞嗤笑一声:“耀武扬威?这词有人用自己身上我可是长见识了。”

一伙人笑闹着散了，只有王琳凯还一心认真辩解自己不是故意的，一点都不符合“校霸团伙”的气质。

范丞丞住的宿舍在走廊最后一间，每每整个楼叮铃砰隆热闹咋呼的时候，唯独那个角落最安静。他住校的原因很简单——没有哪个学生愿意每天和校长上下班。  
他包单间的方法也很刁钻，刚入学就撺掇了三个走读生，用他们的名义交了住宿费。今年自然也是如法炮制，这种小事，老师也懒得管他。

可三中一霸尚且费钱费脑子才能拿下的东西，有人居然轻易就得到了。  
范丞丞看着黄明昊打开对面宿舍的门，又快速合上，心里恨得牙痒痒，原本压下去那点火气又冒了上来。  
靠，姐姐也太偏心了，成绩好就给单间啊，这样差别待遇，有没有一个公正公平公开的校长样子了?

他在心里原地给校长姐姐开了一个批斗大会，正准备开门进屋，没想到，对面的人出来了，两人打了个照面，皆是一愣。

“去干嘛?”范丞丞随口一问。  
黄明昊举了举手上的水壶说:“打水。”

“哦，我也正要去，等我一下，一起吧。”

黄明昊一看就是个乖乖仔，低眉顺眼，细胳膊细腿，鼻头圆圆的，连唇珠都圆润可爱。  
范丞丞一路走一路看，越看越觉得那还有些一瘸一瘸的腿闹得心烦。

夕阳在天边洇着暖，不远处的场地上还有人笑闹着打篮球。

“刚转学，同学间多少有点摩擦的，你不要在意。”  
王琳凯要是听到范丞丞这么说话，恐怕今晚上吃进去的都得吐出来。

两人已经到了楼下水房。  
黄明昊打开水龙头，低低地看着热水灌进热水壶里，氤氲的水汽在身前晕开一团云雾，良久，才说:“没关系的，过两天就好了。”

范丞丞心里咯噔一下，总觉得这句话意味深长，他还想问，黄明昊伸手替他关了热水龙头。

“满了。”

果然，热水已经到了瓶口。

晚自习几张卷子做得范丞丞昏昏沉沉，他一般最后一节自会翘出去到网吧打会儿游戏。但今天一抬头，发现黄明昊已经写完了作业，在做自己的练习册。

“诶，你原先哪个学校的?”他用手肘撞撞黄明昊。

黄明昊嘘了一下，示意他晚自习还没结束不要说话。范丞丞只好在草稿纸上写字，递给他。  
“你原来哪个学校的?”

黄明昊明显犹豫了一下，再落笔:“L初的。”

他的字清秀好看，和自己的飞天狗爬放在一起，难得让范丞丞收敛了一些放荡的笔画。  
“那还挺远，L初也很厉害啊，为什么转学?”

“食堂不好吃。”

噗——范丞丞笑出了声，引得身边几个同学纷纷投来目光。他笑着摆摆手，意思是没事没事。

“我们高中有隐藏菜单，到时候带你去见识一下。”

“明天。”黄明昊字迹也带上了些潦草，然后又专心做起了练习册。

范丞丞捏着桌沿憋笑，差点拿额头去撞桌子，因为他明显看到，黄明昊咽了咽口水。  
姐，你这个状元苗苗我可是替你看住了，让他知道七中的食堂才是一绝，你就完啦。

晚自习下了课，沉静的夜因为学生们的欢闹又生动起来。  
范丞丞和黄明昊往宿舍楼走，正聊着附近哪家馆子的哪个菜值得一去，遇上了翻墙回来的王琳凯几个。

“怎么回事?怎么回事?丞丞你今天怎么不来啊，鸽得兄弟们好惨!”王琳凯一把搂住范丞丞脖子。  
“是啊。今天输惨了。”旁边还有几个在附和。

范丞丞捅他腰窝:“自己菜还要怪我?老子带不动带不动。”

“诶，兄弟，下午对不起啊，不小心的，下次不会了。”王琳凯笑得浪荡，好像当初那个凶着脸挑衅的不是他一样。  
范丞丞转头去看黄明昊，那人依旧走着，只是早已退开一步距离，他点了点头，说了句没关系，是他自己不小心。  
范丞丞微微皱了眉头。

一群人各自回了寝室，走到走廊最后，只剩下黄明昊和范丞丞，他俩这一路甚至没能说上一句话。你要说这两人不认识，似乎也没什么问题。

门一开，黄明昊转头想道晚安，却被范丞丞抢先开了口。  
“你知道，那间宿舍为什么一直空着吗?”

黄明昊看向身后黑洞洞的宿舍，摇了摇头。

范丞丞笑了:“因为，闹鬼。”  
黄明昊脸唰一下就白了，他立刻抬手去开灯。惨白的光，照得宿舍的墙扎眼。

“据说，以前有学生因为学习压力大，在里面自杀了，有时候晚上还能听到宿舍里面挠门的声音。”他故意打了个寒颤，“反正你小心点，他说不定很讨厌学习成绩好的人。”

黄明昊的拳头死死捏紧了，还想说什么，范丞丞假装没有看见，关上了门。  
他讨厌黄明昊今天路上的那种疏离，带着优越感和自以为是。

熄灯时间一到，黑夜罩下来，他知道，今晚有人恐怕不得好觉了。

这夜，范丞丞做了个梦，他家里进了只黑色的小奶猫，软软地叫唤，然后用抓子挠他胸口。明明是胸口，他却觉得这抓子仿佛落在心上，又酥又痒。

范丞丞烦躁地翻了个身，把自己弄醒了，正要换个姿势再睡，突然听到了一阵细碎的声响。  
他全身的汗毛好像通了电，直立了起来，沁着寒意。  
因为那分明是指甲挠门的声音。

靠，说鬼鬼到?

他拉起被子盖住脑袋，强迫自己不去听，告诉自己只是幻觉。但那声音却越来越清晰可闻。然后，他听见，有人在小声叫他名字。  
“范丞丞，范丞丞，范丞丞……”

看来不是鬼，是有人心里有鬼!  
他猛地下床，开门就要破口大骂，却看见黄明昊抱着枕头，披着被子，站在他门口发抖。  
三月的夜晚天气尚凉，黄明昊的手冰到发青，他救命稻草似的拉住范丞丞:“范丞丞，可不可以，让我在你宿舍借住一晚?”

夜色里，他眼睛亮亮的，发顶是好闻的香气，声音诺诺的，掌心柔软。  
范丞丞觉得梦里的那只黑猫跑了出来，又来挠他的心窝。  
他不耐烦地挥挥手，示意人赶紧的。  
对方如蒙大赦，滋溜就钻进了屋，也不管空床没有床单，拿被子一半垫在下面，一半裹在身上，脑袋压住枕头，用力闭上眼睛，一气呵成，生怕动作慢了，对方反悔把他赶出去。

范丞丞笑了一下。

这夜，梦没有再来敲门。

第二天，叫早的音乐放到第三首曲子，范丞丞的脑袋才肯钻出暖暖的被窝。他一扭头，对面床上的人已经不在了，被子倒是铺得好好的。

这天，黄明昊像是躲着范丞丞似的，只要一下课就往外跑，中午吃饭也没见着人。  
他逮了两次没逮住，也就随他去了，心想着，晚上看你往哪儿跑?

果不其然，黄明昊虽然不知道去哪里晃悠，熄灯前到底挪回了寝室。  
“怎么，来拿被子了?”范丞丞故意呛他。

黄明昊在他的对床缓缓地坐下，翻了翻被角。  
“今天我去宿管问了，其他的男生宿舍都是四人一间满了，我……我搬不出去。”

“所以呢?”

“范丞丞，你能不能，让我多借住几晚?”

“切。”范丞丞冷哼一声，心里却觉得受用极了，不置可否地躺了下来。

他没反对，自然就是同意了。黄明昊压抑着激动的心情，小声说了谢谢，躺下的时候，连床板的叫声都是欢愉。

第二天，范丞丞醒来黄明昊又不在了，只是对面床上的床铺整整齐齐，这下床单什么都搬了过来。  
他在洗手间刷牙的时候，看着另一个杯子，居然对着镜子笑了。  
范丞丞觉得自己魔怔了，明明以前最讨厌和别人挤在一起了。大概是黄明昊太有趣吧，就像养了个可以逗弄欺负的宠物。

早餐的食堂有着别样的清新感，热闹而忙乱，水汽飘得人心里发暖。  
范丞丞这个起床困难户，总是擦着早自习的铃声拎去教室吃，今天难得来得早了，竟然还遇上了要排队的早高峰。  
有人拿耳机听着英语，有人默背着课文，大多数都成群结队。  
王琳凯这个破落户肯定还没起，范丞丞难得清净，他端着面放眼望去，不知怎么的，一眼就看到了角落里的黄明昊。

那人正捧着个包子，眼睛盯着桌上的一本书，下嘴，啃了个空，还疑惑地去看了一眼，好像在问包子，诶，怎么没有咬到?

范丞丞笑得面汤都抖了出来，他觉得自己这两天，仿佛比过去两年笑得都多。

“诶，这么用功?”范丞丞走到黄明昊对面坐下，想看看让学霸都这么失神的是哪一门功课，看了眼，发现内容完全陌生，内心大惊，卧槽，我是真的连课本都认不出来了?  
他放下面碗一翻，发现课本是高三的，吁了口气。  
“卧槽，吓死我了，我还以为……不是，你看高三的内容干什么?”

黄明昊啃了口包子:“高二的自学完了，无聊，往后看看。”

“无聊?无聊你应该去打游戏！”范丞丞开始卖起了安利。

黄明昊点点头:“嗯，初中也打，现在打得少了，等我把高中先通关。”

范丞丞吐了个排骨的骨头:“看不出来啊，我还以为你不会玩呢。”  
高中通关，这说法倒是有意思。  
“但吃饭的时候看书，不是对消化不好?”

黄明昊楞了一下，点点头:“嗯，但是吃饭和学习很搭啊，你不觉得吗?”

范丞丞抬起头:“怎么说?”

“只有吃下去的饭和读进去的书，不会被人夺走。”

一阵风吹过，翻动书页沙沙作响。光从食堂高高的窗户落下来，给黄明昊眯着笑的眼睛描上银边。  
范丞丞觉得自己的心怦怦作响，他咽下嘴里那一口热面，然后，一切，暖暖地落进胃里。

“神经病。”他低声吐槽，“吃下去的东西最后都会变成屎。”

“那我也不要吃屎啊！”

范丞丞以为他会反驳，没想到来了这么一句，笑得一摔筷子:“吃饭呢大哥！”

“是你先说的屎，咋的啦，你说的屎就是香的，我说的就是臭的?”

“今天晚上看来有人想回自己宿舍……”  
他还没说完，黄明昊抱起桌上还剩下的一个包子，拿上书和书包，光速逃离。好一副我不听我不听，我不听就不存在的样子。

范丞丞喝了一口排骨面汤，长叹一声。  
“啊，我们食堂阿姨的手艺，真是越来越好了。”

/

所谓不怕校霸爱打架，就怕校霸爱学习。  
王琳凯这些天被鸽到无语问苍天，甚至语文老师念到那句“从此君王不早朝”的时候，一拍桌子，深以为然！  
古人真是智慧啊，总结出了他想说的一切。  
然后，他就因为扰乱课堂，被拉出去罚站了。

王琳凯心里苦啊！

这些天，范丞丞说必须带室友一起吃饭，搞得他们这群人里混进了一个黄明昊。  
其他人都在叽叽喳喳，插科打诨，偏生他一个在边上安安静静一边看书一边吃饭。  
这像什么?简直像高智商犯罪头目!

“丞丞，晚上你再不来镇场子，隔壁那些勒索小学生的混混马上就到我们学校后巷了!”

范丞丞用笔敲了一下他的脑袋，活像个教化木鱼的和尚。  
“大胳膊大腿的，谁会来勒索你们?”  
这题太难了，他眼睛一瞟边上的人。

黄明昊一笑:“叫爸爸就教你。”

范丞丞冲上去就夹住人的脖子敲肚子，下手还挺重。  
来串班的王琳凯冷脸看着所谓的“脱离了低级趣味”的两人，搜刮着脑子想要找出一句诗句来形容。

想了半天，一拍脑门。  
靠，我这也是中了什么邪!

然而，王琳凯一语成谶，晚自习真的没能上成。  
铃声响了没多久，他领着几个人回来，敲了敲范丞丞班级的后门。  
“老邱又发疯了。”

范丞丞放下笔，叹了口气，在黄明昊问询的目光里，走了出去。

黄明昊难得觉得数学题上的数字居然会相互打结。

范丞丞回到寝室的时候，脸上挂了花。刚在床沿坐下，啪——断电熄灯了。

黄明昊跑到他跟前，凑近脸去看。  
“怎么了?伤得严重吗?”

那人别开脸。  
“没事。”

黄明昊回身在柜子里一阵捣鼓，再回来手上拿着一次性酒精棉签。夜里看不清，他几乎是贴着脸，给范丞丞小心消毒。

“你怎么还备着这个?”

黄明昊不说话，轻轻对着伤口吹气。  
范丞丞心里又是咯噔一下，他对事情有精准的直觉。他抓住黄明昊的胳膊。  
“有人打你?”

黄明昊还是不说话，细细地找有没有遗漏的地方。

“谁打你，告诉哥，爸爸替你打回去。”

黄明昊被这凌乱的辈分逗笑了:“那你可真是见义勇为。”  
“那是，谁让你是我室友呢?”

“暂时的。”

“切，我告诉你，这床位爷都是买过的，你想睡哪张？那张，还是那张?”范丞丞指了指寝室里的另两张空床。

黄明昊呶了呶嘴，指指范丞丞身后:“我想睡这张。”  
原本只是呛他，没想到这句话说出口，听起来怪怪的，两人现下贴得极近，生出些暧昧的氛围来。

“我……我不是这个意思……”

范丞丞反倒笑了:“我把你当兄弟，你竟然想睡我?”

咚咚咚——门被敲响了。  
查寝老师的声音响了起来:“别说话了，睡觉了。”

好一会儿，黄明昊才敢蹑手蹑脚地回到自己床上，他蹲得久了，脚有些麻。

范丞丞躺下，良久，问:“你怎么不问我为什么打架?”

“为什么?”

“现在怎么又问了?”

“你问我这个问题不是想我问吗?”

范丞丞翻了个身，看着对面床上的黄明昊，那人也侧躺着，正在看他。  
他想要吐槽的话被咽了回去。  
“邱成茗你知道吧，就是蚯蚓。”

黄明昊点点头，他记得那群人里有这么个人物，倒是不怎么说话，所以印象不深。

“他爸平时挺正常的，就是爱喝酒，喝醉了就打他和他妈，他还手，老邱就红眼，杀人的心都会有。”  
范丞丞声音沉稳，“揍他一顿，三天下不了床的那种，能安生个一两个月不喝酒。”

“范丞丞。”黄明昊声音里带着特有的尾音，“你很好。”

范丞丞像是终于做完了一件大事，翻身躺了回去，看着天花板，安稳地闭上眼睛。

/

四月迅速划了过去，天气回暖，三中操场边上的紫丁香层层叠叠有了绽开的兆头。  
那一排单杠边上，开始三三两两有人在晚饭后偷拿手机拍照，当然，偶尔也有情侣晃荡着喝饮料。

而范丞丞热火朝天地浸在篮球场上。  
黄明昊偶尔也会上场玩一会儿，但大多时候都在边上，带一个耳机听课。范丞丞抢过他耳机的时候隐约可以听出来那是明年的课程。

他们坐在一起，在教室也常共用一副耳机，范丞丞偶尔会放一些歌。  
当周杰伦唱到“告白气球，风吹到对街”，范丞丞总会习惯性地跟着哼。  
他没有注意到，每当这个时候，黄明昊都会停下笔。

风里已经有了一些初夏的味道，大家都换上了短袖。放学后篮球场上的训练也日益激烈。市高中篮球联赛就要开始了，三中抽签对上了高级一中，那可是去年的冠军。  
三中篮球队虽然并不太弱，往年也曾挺进过半决赛，但开局就决赛配置，基本无望了。校方却有老师挺高兴，第一，输给冠军不丢人，第二，比完直接出局，就可以让这些个猴子安心学习了，至少不拉低太多平均分也好啊。

这几周，训练异常辛苦。  
周末回家，范冰冰安慰他:“平常心，努力了就好。”  
范丞丞仰天长啸，大叫着连你都不相信我，天要亡朕啊。  
他回了房间，在床上翻了个身，给黄明昊发短信。  
“你下个周末来我家玩吧，别回家了，我都快无聊死了，老姑婆不肯放我出去玩游戏!”

叮——黄明昊的消息来了，范丞丞一度怀疑他有机器人帮忙自动回复，怎么每次都那么快。

-其实……我没有回家。我家太远了，基本一个月才回去一次。

范丞丞噌地从床上坐起来  
-那你在哪儿?

-我就在宿舍。

-就是说这几个月周末你都在宿舍，也不告诉我?

-emmmm……也不是，偶尔还是回家的，你也没问啊。

-能一样嘛，你睡那床是我买下的，你周末征用当然要经过我的同意了，不行，你得补偿我，快来我家给我补习。

范丞丞噔噔噔跑下楼，范冰冰觉得这楼梯迟早被他踏坏了。  
“姐，我有同学要来。”

范冰冰冷笑一声:“你哪位胆大的同伙敢来校长家接受组织考察啊?”

知道她一定会这么说的人得意得很，嘿嘿一笑:“高考状元的有力竞争者，你心尖尖上的宝贝疙瘩——黄明昊!”  
说完，他像只斗赢了的狗，高翘着尾巴，嘚瑟着上楼了。

范丞丞家离学校不远，黄明昊也是个听话的主儿，拿着地址没多久就已经站到了门口。  
他背着书包，一副乖顺模样，鞠躬叫“校长好。”  
范冰冰像见着了花似的，喜笑颜开:“诶呀，家里不要叫校长，叫姐姐。”  
她刚想拍拍他被背，引人进来，没想到被蹿出来的人抢了先。

“诶诶诶，少跟我哥们儿套近乎，这可是我叫来的。”

“诶?他不是我学生啊?”

“今儿个周末。”范丞丞裹挟着“战利品”上楼去了。

黄明昊坐在地毯上，开始往外面掏书，掏着掏着，掏出一个switch，这是范丞丞偷偷买了藏在学校枕头里的。  
他姐会查他包，搞得他都不敢往家带。

“宝贝儿!我可爱死你了。”范丞丞几乎是捧着黄明昊的脸，亲了一口。  
他转身靠着床，如无其事地，一心扑在游戏机上。

黄明昊回身去了洗手间，他甚至没问哪个门，差点冲着衣柜就去了。  
他哪里知道，范丞丞手抖得按了三次键，才成功看见了开机界面。

厕所的门仓皇合上，范丞丞后仰着把游戏机丢到一边，扇了扇嘴。  
靠，我真的有什么毛病吗?  
然后又用力敲了敲左胸口吐气。  
哥们，你瞎跳个什么劲啊?

范冰冰至少进来送了两次果盘一次饮料，范丞丞游戏机往床下丢得都快碎屏了。他索性关了机器，嘟囔着嘴戳着指头翻白眼。  
“这不知道的还以为家里来了女同学，得时刻查房。”

黄明昊听不下去了，范丞丞这嘴真是没遮没拦的，他看见书架上的桌游，说:“要么我陪你抽积木吧。”

两人小心翼翼地趴在地上，范丞丞难得仔细，觉得额头直冒汗，边抽边说:“这不能干玩啊，得赌点什么?”

“赌什么?”黄明昊问。

“输了的要答应对方一个条件。”

黄明昊利落地抽着，他的手很稳:“什么条件?”  
“那就到时候再说了，别太过分的就行。”

“好吧。”  
他若能把学习的心思放半分在言情小说或者身边的八卦上，就能察觉，范丞丞这个要求，有多么耐人寻味。

你来我往，等到黄明昊抽完，积木塔已经摇摇欲坠，范丞丞捶胸顿足。  
“完了完了完了，明天的比赛我看是没有什么希望了，老子连抽积木都要输，这是气数尽了啊。”

黄明昊突然咦了一声，眼睛往右上方瞟，范丞丞扭头去看。  
“什么?”

啪嗒——  
积木塔塌了。  
范丞丞立马举起双手以示清白:“不是我啊!”

“可能自己没撑住，风吹塌的吧。”黄明昊耸耸肩。

“啊?搞什么啊，玩半天连个输赢都没有。”他似乎全然忘记了刚刚要输的正是自己，“算了算了，这样吧，如果我明天篮球赛赢了，你答应我一个条件。”

“那你要是输了呢?”

只赚不赔的小心思被人当场揭穿。  
“我这是逆天改命局，你咋还那么多要求呢？”

黄明昊一拍地板:“那我才不玩。”

“切。不玩你就得叫我爸爸。”范丞丞仰起下巴。

“诶，真乖。好的，儿子。”黄明昊应了下来，开始往书包里收拾，“到点返校了，爸爸先走一步。”

范丞丞拧着他的脸往两边扯，黄明昊的眼睛都被拉成了一条线。  
“救……命……”

对面的人却变本加厉，两只手又往中间一挤，黄明昊的小脸立刻皱成一团，嘴巴嘟得老高。

猛地，范丞丞突然松开，低头往书包里丢东西。  
“好了好了，返校了，等下篮球队还要集个合再训练会儿。”

黄明昊不明就里，他只是觉得脸上热辣辣的，范丞丞的掌心很烫。

范冰冰想让他们吃了晚饭再走，可他哪里拦得住范丞丞，把人抓起黄明昊的手，往外一冲:“不吃了，今晚上带学霸开荤，爷请客。”

他溜得快，没有看见身后的姐姐有些意味深长的眼神。  
晚风带着舒爽的凉，范丞丞觉得自己应该有一辆自行车，可以载着黄明昊，叮叮当当地去横穿整条小吃街，暖黄的灯光下看他吃得满嘴油光，还小心地想要不弄脏校服，然后自己在边上嘲笑他。  
他突然有了愿景，搭建出无数个未来可能的场景。

手机响了，范丞丞拿起来一看，笑凝在脸上。他把书包塞进黄明昊怀里，转身就跑:“学校等我。”

黄明昊看着篮球队的人来教室找范丞丞的时候，心就吊了起来，可一直到寝室，熄灯，范丞丞都没回来。他发了无数的消息，最后甚至不管不顾在深夜里一遍一遍打那人的电话。  
关机，关机，一直关机。

这时，他才猛然意识到，他连个王琳凯的微信都没加。聊天界面上，除开广告，就只有范丞丞一人。


	2. 中

/

哨声吹响，止住了观众席上各个班级的窃窃私语。

主场，淘汰赛，主将缺席。

教练是体育组组长，平时大家就喜欢叫他黑脸，今儿个脸黑得都看不出肉色了。

几分钟后，观众们终于把目光都落向了比赛，体育馆的大门却被推开，发出巨大的动静。球场上的选手只是余光瞟了一眼，又专心眼前的比赛去了，倒是看台上的人，纷纷看了过来，坐得远的甚至站起来伸长脖子来看热闹。

“范丞丞，是他。”

“你看到他脸上那样子了吗?”

“天哪，太可怕了。”

“呵，可真是太子爷，成天就知道打架，还不用吃处分。”

篮球联赛到底不是自己校内的运动会，好歹是个市级项目，各家班主任都在边上盯着，点名喊了几个人给警告，也就安生了。

倒是黄明昊生生从位置上往外挤，他平日待人还算亲和，但也不与谁熟稔。大家任由他挤着，心里有些抱怨，到底没有说出口。

他一路小跑冲下看台，拉开外套，从怀里掏出那件球衣。

没有人觉得他能赶来，甚至有一瞬，连范丞丞自己都不确认。但黄明昊似乎对此抱有执拗般的信心，连他的队服都带来了。

他可真天真，范丞丞忍不住想，仿佛自己是个无趣的大人。

范丞丞脱掉上衣，身上几处骇人的淤伤惹得坐在近处的几个女生惊呼。球衣还带着黄明昊的体温，包裹着少年的身体，像一件战衣。

教练说什么都不想让他上场，毕竟给球队开了天窗。范丞丞信口胡诌，说上学遇见混混勒索小学生，干了一仗，下午警察会来给他送见义勇为的锦旗。

教练冷笑一声，就你，你不勒索小学生就不错了。

可他到底还是软磨硬泡成功了，回身给黄明昊比了个耶，归结于自己对篮球的赤忱之心感动了教练，完全忽略了缠得人都没办法好好关注比赛了的无赖行径。

2:9，范丞丞逆风上场，气势如虹，一个三分，一场快传，立马拉到了7:9。

整个体育馆沸腾了，三中的学生兴奋得好像已然拿下了今年的冠军。

教练的脸上终于有了些喜色。

某人嘚瑟得朝着场边示意，他的同桌正站在那里，和替补球员一起。人们似乎都忘了质疑，黄明昊怎么一直没回观众席去。

比赛激烈，肉体的冲撞发生在一瞬间，起跳投篮的范丞丞被灌了个扎实，对方没有收力，直接盖着人下去。

砰——

范丞丞几乎是砸在地板上的，还滑出去一段距离。身上是伤口被挤压的钝痛，后脑嗡嗡作响。他心里骂了句杂种，却突然想起，王琳凯当时是不是也是这样把人撞得“起飞了”。

嘘声盈天，所有人都在声讨，只有当事人，竟然偷偷笑了。莫名其妙。

范丞丞被扶到场边，眉骨那里磕了一个口子，血混着汗水流下来，有些吓人。医务姐姐想给他处理，被他一手挡开，拿毛巾随意一擦，专心听教练接下来的布局。

又有棉签伸过来，范丞丞想推开，却被强硬地捉住手腕。

“别动。”

他就不动了，乖顺地任由黄明昊处理着。

三中最后自然是输了，哪有那么多奇迹，不被砍出两位数的差距还是对方给了面子，毕竟实力摆在那里。

比赛的余热一个下午都没有退，一直烧在身上，到了夜里才消散。

范丞丞洗完澡，抻着脖子，舒缓伤口的疼。

“你怎么不问我昨天去哪儿了?”

黄明昊是猜到大概的，应该是邱成茗的爸爸又喝醉了。他回过头想说话，啪——正巧准点熄灯。

范丞丞甚至可以看见黑暗里那人准备开口又一瞬错愕的样子，他笑着后仰倒在床上，拉扯着被子盖好，伸手挠了挠眉角，刚结痂的伤口痒得厉害。

“别挠！”

范丞丞哪里肯，手指还在抠。

黄明昊见他不听，走近，扣住他的手腕，“别挠，又要出血的。”

“痒啊。”范丞丞最忍不了痒。

“不行，会感染。”

“好吧好吧，我等你睡着了再挠。”校霸一贯无赖。

黄明昊皱眉，扣着他的手腕，膝盖一落，挤着人钻进了被窝。

“不许。”

像是小孩闹了脾气，带着点气性。

学校的床有多窄呢，一米三?不，肯定不到一米二，要不然，怎么会贴得那么近。黄明昊身上带着点温热的香气，一点都不像那群打篮球的“臭小子”。

他很特别，谁也不像。

范丞丞突然很想抱抱他，抱抱黄明昊，好看看这人的皮肉到底有多软。可他的手被人扣住了，这让他有些恼怒。

他赌气地闭上眼睛，捏紧了拳。

良久，黄明昊微微仰头，睁开眼。他看着范丞丞在夜色里安稳的鼻息，然后，轻轻啄了啄那人的嘴唇又飞快地退开。

黄明昊觉得自己的心跳，震颤得整栋楼都听见了，下一秒，那不安稳的心脏就要从口中炸出来，昭告他的无耻。

他还来不及重新低下头回味隐秘的心事，就被人扣住了后脑。

范丞丞近乎是压下来的，吻得莽撞，唇齿撞到一起，他又怕把人弄痛了，微微后撤一些，没想到，黄明昊竟然主动凑了上来，生怕他要跑了似的，舌尖小猫一样，一下一下舔舐他的嘴唇。范丞丞嗡一下脑子里炸开一股热流，少年人的欲望在小腹里乱窜，蓬勃生长。

他们的小腿纠缠在一起，脆生生地扭动。

第二天一早，寝室阳台上两条刚洗的内裤迎着晨风滴水。

/

王琳凯自从上次邱家一役后消停了好一阵子，他觉得蚯蚓这么难，不过就是想等大学了能养活自己跑出去，自己呢，万事不愁，再混的话，实在不像话。

一番大彻大悟，他放下吃鸡。虽然只剩一年了，但考个专科，学门手艺，将来至少能自己赚网费不是。

自此，校霸手下又一员猛将被招安，每日抓耳挠腮、见缝插针向黄明昊讨教。其实他的问题都太基础了，根本用不上这尊大神，可是人们都相信，靠聪明的人近一点，自己也会变聪明。

黄明昊近来也日益开朗，倒不是说以前闷，可能是刚到新学校不太适应，总不爱和人亲近。现在倒像是一下子开了窍，有时候闹得厉害了，上蹿下跳，还要范丞丞亲自来收。

唉，人啊，真是善变。

王琳凯不由得感慨。

他总觉得范丞丞看黄明昊的眼神也变了，和看别人不一样，至于哪里不一样，他说不上来。直到有个周末，他回乡下外婆家玩儿，吃饭的时候大黄狗盯着桌子上的骨头，认真而执着地摇着尾巴。

王琳凯一拍大腿，靠，就是这个眼神！

黄明昊今天上课时常走神，到了晚自习末了，甚至不得不趴下来补一小会儿觉。他实在太困了，右手又酸，几乎就要握不住笔。

“你睡吧，我替你看着。”始作俑者轻点他的鼻尖。

黄明昊立刻就钻到了校服的臂弯里。

铃声一响，范丞丞推推旁边还睡着的人，小声说:“昊昊，起了，回去休息了。”

黄明昊懵懵地睁开眼，眼睛里半含着水汽，嘟着嘴找清醒。

他这模样太过撩人，弄得范丞丞喉头一紧，拉着人就往宿舍走。

“啊——”黄明昊一边走一边打了个哈欠，他甚至自己没有看路，认真揉了会儿眼睛，任由范丞丞牵着。

“诶，丞儿，吃橙不?”王琳凯刚到寝室就又在满走廊推销他妈给他带的水果零食。

范丞丞一掌把人从路上薅开:“清汤带水的，不顶饿。”

开门，进屋，关门，落锁。

寝室里连灯都没开，他一个转身，把黄明昊抵在门上深吻。

黄明昊拉住他校服的领口，承得温柔，像是暴雨落水，最终沉入海底。

“昊昊，给我舔舔。”范丞丞顺着脸侧，去咬他的耳垂。

毫无节制，昨天用手弄了好久才放过他，今天又来得寸进尺。

范丞丞自己也知道，但他就是觉得饿，觉得不够。

“昊昊，就一下下好不好?今天肯定让你早点睡。”

黄明昊被他的声音蛊惑，顺着门板下蹲，拉下那人的运动裤。内裤下鼓鼓囊囊的，这东西的尺寸他见过，可是这么近到眼前，还是有些吓人。黄明昊拉下范丞丞的内裤，硬挺的性器离了束缚，直直地抵在了脸上。

他伸手，轻轻握住，然后张开嘴，含了进去。

湿润的口腔包裹住热烈的欲望，范丞丞爽得膝盖一软，差点跪下去。好在双手撑着门，不然这脸可就丢大发了。

他微微顶腰，把东西往更深的地方送。

“昊昊，再含深一点。”

黄明昊乖顺地张了张嘴，甚至用舌头勾了勾上面的沟壑。范丞丞低哼一声，差点射出来，他颤栗着喘了喘气，然后扒着人的脑袋，进出起来。舌尖和肉根交缠，湿哒哒地发出淫靡的声响。

砰砰砰——门被拍响了，两人一下从情欲里被拉回现实。

“丞丞！牛肉干吃不？”

王琳凯可真是阴魂不散。

“不吃，滚！”范丞丞下身的动作没有挺，嘴里低声咒骂一声。

“诶呀，好吃的，你快给我开开，我找我们昊哥问问题。”

“问你大爷，他累了，睡了，明天。”

黄明昊嘴里还含着有一些膻味的性器，身后就是同学的声音，他咽呜着想撤出来。正巧王琳凯不服气:“什么呀，你不要独占我昊哥啊，昊哥可是大家的昊哥。”

这句话原本没什么意思，现下这幅场景却生出一些其他的味道来。

范丞丞顶腰往里又送了一送，几乎顶到人的喉口，他低下头，眼里突然有了一些戾气:“是吗?”

黄明昊拼命摇头。

门外的人知道范丞丞的脾气，今儿个这门肯定是敲不开的，他也就是随便说说。王琳凯拆了牛肉干的包装塞进嘴里，嘟囔到:“老子自己吃，还不分你了呢。”

寝室里，黄明昊已经被拽着趴倒在床上，范丞丞扒下他的裤子，对着白嫩屁股拍了一下。

“是吗?”

黄明昊隐约知道要发生什么了，他觉得害怕，他怕疼，网上说第一次很疼。他趴着往前跑，讨饶:“丞丞，不要。”

脚踝被人拉住，扯回来，裤子已经掉到了膝盖以下，越爬，两条腿露出得就越多。

“不行?都到这里了，你和我我说不行?”范丞丞有点难懊恼，他不曾被什么东西磨得心里这般难受，有些失控，“你自己招惹我的现在说不行?你玩我?”

黄明昊护着屁股躲进被子里，扭过头来捧着范丞丞的脸，亲生气的人。

“不是的不是的。”黄明昊小声说，“我只是害怕，丞丞，明天还有体育课。”

范丞丞不依不挠:“你可以请假。”

他扯开被子，把人翻过来。

黄明昊反抗，可力气完全及不上，更不敢叫得大声。他的屁股裸露在空气里，高高地撅起，脸埋进被子，鼻腔里都是范丞丞的味道，眼泪湿成了一片。他没有再挣扎，不停安慰自己，不痛的，不痛的，颤抖得厉害。

身后的人叹了口气，并拢他的腿，性器顺着腿根滑进缝隙里。

到底是不忍心

“昊昊，乖，夹紧点。”

黄明昊一愣，心里软成了一片。

腿间是滚烫的性器，昭示着这人此刻乖张的欲火，柱身顶尖吐出一些淫液，弄湿了耻毛。

刚才因为恐惧疲软的东西被冲撞着渐渐抬头，黄明昊伸手自渎。他是爱我的，黄明昊小声的在心里重复，每一句，都激得下身窜起一阵酥麻。他张着嘴哈气，涎水从口中滑落。他像条失水的鱼，汲着氧气，叫着范丞丞的名字。

身后的人被这几句呢喃勾了心魄，捏着他的臀瓣快速冲撞了几下，猛地抽出，射在人的腰窝上。

“宝贝，你可欠我一次。”

范丞丞心软完又觉得有些后悔，他想真正拥有黄明昊，在他身上留下最深刻的印记。

黄明昊腿根肿胀，不理他，自顾自地钻进人怀里安睡。连续折腾了两晚，他太困了，需要好好休息。

邱成茗他爸这次彻底进了局子，那天他急了眼，竟然想要拿刀捅人。

范冰冰当晚到警局领人，心里又惊又跳，她一边气这群孩子不知轻重，一边又感慨教育真是举步维艰。在家长面前，学校能做的，真的太少太少了。

她拍拍弟弟的肩膀，最后没有责骂，只是告诫了几句。

范丞丞为了庆祝这次“大获全胜”，周末撺掇大家一起去新开的密室逃脱，黄明昊自然也在列。

“据说特别吓人，做得超级逼真，我表哥隔壁市的，都赶过来玩儿。”

王琳凯听到别人这么说，嘴唇一哆嗦，拉住范丞丞:“非玩这个吗？多没意思，不如去网吧。”

他一如既往地被薅开了:“怂就在外面等着，哥不笑你。”

“谁……谁怂啦……哥胆大着呢。是吧，昊哥。”他搂住黄明昊的脖子，其实论年纪，黄明昊还小他们一岁，但他上次试着叫了声黄明昊“昊子”，被范丞丞踹得瘸了两天，“我昊哥害怕，智商都给吓下降了怎么办?”

范丞丞把人从黄明昊身上扒拉下来，指着王琳凯，大声吆喝:“王琳凯说他不怕，要打头阵。”

身边的兄弟笑得脸都变形了，把他拱在最前面。

“诶诶诶……没有，不是……别推我！”

身后的大门应声落锁，一切都暗了下来。空调打得低，黄明昊觉得冷，往范丞丞怀里缩了缩。借着黑暗的庇佑，范丞丞紧紧拉住他的手，十指相扣。

他们相视一笑，然后，范丞丞猛地蹿着大叫起来——他的脚踝被一只手握住了。

前头的人还战战兢兢，被后面一吓，回头，再扭过脸，面前倒挂着一个血淋淋的人头，头发甚至飘在王琳凯脸上。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——妈呀——

一群人抱头鼠窜，乱作一团。

整整一个小时，他们才离开第一个密室，虾兵蟹将刚进门就被吓破了胆，接下去做什么都噤若寒蝉。甚至在第二个密室，工作人员提醒时间到了要不要继续的时候，都有人吓得抱在一起。

范丞丞想说不要了，但黄明昊就要打开第二个门了，他扭过头，一副还没玩够的样子。范丞丞扯了扯衣服，一脸英勇:“我们……现在已经……已经适应了，再续一单吧。”

王琳凯木然地蹲在地上抱着柱子。

学习有什么不好呢，周末为什么非要出来玩呢?

一群人被血哧呼啦地恶心了一下午，可从密室出来，竟然还有心情喊饿。正所谓密室事密室毕，你不说我不说，谁知道我们是一群怂货。

步行街热闹了起来，他们冲进烧烤店，王琳凯拍着菜单，大声嚷嚷:“老板，肉，每样先上20串。”

可乐灌进杯子里，刺啦作响，一群人侃得天南地北，烤肉的架势越摆越开，挤在里面的黄明昊，位置也越来越小，只能往范丞丞身上靠。

他动了一下午脑子，饿得慌了，刚拿到一个烤串就往嘴里送，被烫得一缩。范丞丞接过他手上的串，用筷子把肉剥进碗里。

“这样凉得快。”

旁边有人看不下去了，发出嘘声。

要在以前，可没人敢这样。

范丞丞拍了拍桌子:“肉还堵不住嘴，爱吃吃，不吃滚蛋。”

边上几个人开始造作，故意捏嗓子调笑。

“人家饿，要吃肉肉。”

“啊呀，肉肉烫，我给你吹吹。”

学得太过恶心，所有人都哄笑起来。

黄明昊脸上烫得厉害，他草草扒了几口，说是去厕所，逃了。

他在洗手间冲了把脸，镇定了一下情绪，抬头，看着镜子里的自己。他突然想起下午范丞丞那被吓到又强装镇定的样子，偷偷笑了。

“黄明昊?”

身后一个熟悉的声音，黄明昊一哆嗦，脸一瞬白了。

他缓缓地转过头，看见那张噩梦般的脸。下一刻，当机立断，冲了出去。

杜成风想拦，两步上前没有抓住。人溜出了厕所，转弯，直接从楼梯往下，跑出了门口。

热闹的街，黄明昊蹿得飞快，杜若风转头就没看到人了。

在这里吃饭，不是转到了三中就是十一中。

他笑了一下。这次，不会再让你跑掉了。

黄明昊发来消息说身体不舒服先回去了，范丞丞以为他被闹得不开心，打包了两盒吃的就追回了寝室。

走廊安静得落针可闻，空荡荡地诉说似乎未有人归。

范丞丞走进寝室，那人在被窝里缩成小小一团，像是真的不舒服。

他放下吃的，靠上床，隔着被子把人搂进怀里，可还未来得及说什么，就被踹下了床。

“昊昊，是我啊，你干嘛?”

这事儿弄得他怨念了好几天，从此三令五申不许猴子们再瞎开玩笑。

/

校园情侣大多都有一个烦恼：能不能考上同一个大学。这件事，范丞丞从未因此感到困扰，因为他从一开始就知道，自己考不上。

他对学习无甚兴趣，现下上了点心，也不过就是为了将来能够为这段感情佐证一句。

反正无论黄明昊考到哪儿，他总不至于去月球上读书，边上总有其他学校。

范丞丞的学习目标就这么定下了。

说白了，他从未想要开始一番苦读，只是陪着黄明昊罢了。

如果说暑假隔着万恶的期末考，让人期待里又带着恐慌，那三中的校园祭简直就是学期末前最后的狂欢。

高一高二负责出节目，高三看晚会娱乐娱乐，也当是高考前的放松了。

范丞丞他们班去年出的音乐剧，大获好评，今年又准备加码剧情。

“剧组”好像很缺男生，黄明昊长得秀气，三句两句就被人抓了壮丁，范丞丞回到宿舍才知道这事儿，立马连夜报了名，生怕好说话的人被欺负。

他的担心很快就被验证了。

第一次午休排练，范丞丞看着手上白雪公主的剧本，望着蓝色的大码公主裙，差点在空教室里翻了脸。

“不是，这谁想的啊?反串?”

几个策划的女生哪里架得住他，面面相觑，说:“范丞丞你要是不喜欢，现在可以退出的，没关系。”

他何止要退出，他还要拉着黄明昊一起退出。

“昊昊，我们……”

黄明昊手上正拿着一件红色旗袍在身上比划。

“丞丞，我的是春丽诶。”

范丞丞喉结一动。

黄明昊看了看高高的开衩:“可是这个会走光吧。”

今天试装，就是为了早点解决各种问题，策划组的女生跑过去:“这个有配一件黑色的打底裤。”

“好的。”他看见打底裤似乎就放心了，对女装半点都不抗拒。

范丞丞敲了敲额头，唉，你不能因为春丽能打就忘了她是女生吧。

黄明昊去厕所换衣服，范丞丞只好跟着，他一边换衣服一边盘算怎么撺掇黄明昊一起退出，呼啦啦把裙子套上，一回头，定住了。

黄明昊正在收拾脱下来的衣服，微微弯腰，笔直的腿从开衩出露了出来，旗袍的颜色鲜艳，衬得他更白了。几个男生都在换衣服，厕所挺局促，黄明昊看范丞丞也换完了，就拉着他往外走。

刚一出门，觉得春丽附体的傻小子转过身。

“丞丞，你看好啊。”

“哈哒！”他一步上前，一个前踢秀姿势，结果被旗袍限制了动作，脚下一滑，一屁股摔在地上，“啊——嘶——”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”范丞丞的笑声响彻了整个走廊。

剧组变成了班级里一个特殊的小团体，课间饭后总凑头在一起练习。唱歌、记词、走位、情绪表达，范丞丞适应得格外顺利。策划组一开始害怕他各种挑刺捣乱，没想到成了最顺心的一位。

范丞丞的嗓音格外好听，黄明昊有时候觉得风都被凝住了，忘了接词。

好在正式演出的时候没有出差错。

范丞丞怨念地下了台，听着全场的笑声，他大概预料到自己的校霸形象已完全不保。

校园祭当天的自由度很高，王琳凯他们虽然没有表演，但早就等在场外见证这历史性的一刻。

他们追着范丞丞掀裙子，惹得人暴怒，提着公主裙疯狂追打。

黄明昊在原地笑着等，见他们还不回来，估计得闹上一阵子，拿上书包准备先去厕所把衣服换了。

“同学，”有人叫住他，黄明昊不认识，“是黄明昊吗?”

他点点头。

“范丞丞说让你去宿舍找他。”

“啊?哦，知道了。”可能是已经一路闹回寝室了，“好，谢谢。”他想换了衣服再回去。

“那个，范丞丞说有急事，让你马上过去。”

黄明昊一路走着，因为校园祭，路上有不少个带着舞台妆的，他那圆圆的两个丸子头也不显得突兀了。他进到宿舍楼，两级两级地往上走，被旗袍崩了一下，才想起自己现在可是“女孩子”，放慢了脚步。

他一慢下来，就察觉到不对了。

之前走得急没有发现，现下从楼梯的缝隙里往下一望，刚才那个同学一直跟在他身后。

这人脸生得厉害，怎么好像没在学校见过。

也许正好也是回寝室呢?

黄明昊没再多想。

走廊上安安静静，大多数人都在报告厅看表演，他敲了敲寝室门，范丞丞没来开门。

“丞丞，丞丞?”黄明昊叫不应，掏出钥匙，刚准备开门，就听见身后的门吱呀一声开了。

走廊静悄悄的，这开门声显得过分刺耳了。

黄明昊手上一颤，因为那里原先是他住的寝室，现在应当是空的。

“范丞丞，你搞什么啊，别吓我啊……”他猛地转过头，想着要不逃跑算了，却被人一下捉住了手臂。

“嗨。”杜成风噙着笑，“又见面了。”

他身后跟着几个人，黄明昊再熟悉不过了。

“你们……你们怎么来了？这里是三中，不要乱来！”

杜成风的眼神上下扫了扫，见他一身女装，笑着把人拉进了寝室。


	3. 下

范丞丞已经换好了裤子，演出服差点在打闹的时候被扯烂了。  
王琳凯也没讨到多少便宜，他的校裤被撕到几乎崩裆，走路还叉着点腿，硬说范丞丞扯着他的蛋了，要对他下半辈子负责。

几个人笑着走到四楼，就看见走廊尽头的寝室门口已经围了一小圈人了。

“嘛呢?嘛呢?看什么节目呢?”王琳凯远远地就嚷嚷。

几个人神色慌张地回过头:“好像……好像有人在里面哭。”

范丞丞放开王琳凯的肩，快步走过去，他拨开人群，就听见里面不小的响动。

“放开……你们放开我……”声音带着哭腔。  
是黄明昊。

范丞丞一怔，立刻拍门:“昊昊?昊昊！你怎么了?你快开门。”

旁边的同学说到:“刚才去找了，宿管叔叔不知道为什么不在，没有备用钥匙打不开。”  
“昊昊！”范丞丞贴在门上，听着里面响动不对，后退一步，把人群拨开一些，用力踹了一脚门。  
宿舍的木门发出巨响，他又用力提腿踹了一脚。  
门歪出一些缝隙，但依旧显得很牢固。

他正想再上脚，门锁一阵响动。  
门竟然从里面开了。

杜成风靠在门槛上，歪着脑袋，笑着说:“哟，在三中混得不错嘛，还会有人帮你出头?”

范丞丞不认识他，只觉得这人笑得让人心生厌恶，他推了一下杜成风的肩膀，把人撞开，进到了那间空宿舍。  
对方显然是有备而来，七八个人，好几个还穿着三中的校服，但应该都不是三中的。

黄明昊跌坐在柜子旁，衣服扯开一个大口子，假发已经掉在地上，花掉的口红糊在嘴角，鞋子也早就不知道去了哪里。  
“昊昊，”范丞丞冲过去，把人拽起来，护进怀里。

“诶，不要这么紧张嘛，大家老同学，玩一玩嘛，以前在S中也经常这样玩。”杜成风往床架子上一坐，“可惜了，居然不声不响转学了，认识那么久也不道个别，小昊昊，这就是你的不对了。”

范丞丞没有搭话，他搀住黄明昊:“能走吗?”  
黄明昊点点头。范丞丞搂着人往外走，两个人来拦。他扭头去看杜成风，笑了笑:“他累了，想玩，我陪你们玩啊。”

杜成风脸上是个意味深长的表情:“相好的?这人以前在S中什么名声你打听过了吗?什么破烂都捡啊?”  
范丞丞推开人，越过走廊里好奇探寻的目光，把黄明昊送进了自己寝室，他关好门，把人按在墙上。

“为什么骗我?”

黄明昊拢了拢衣领，低着头不说话。

“你不是说你是L中的吗?怕我打听你?”范丞丞眼眶微红，用力捏住他的小臂。

黄明昊闷哼一声，软了半边身子，痛得出了眼泪。  
范丞丞低头，这才发现了异样。他的右手红肿一片，脏污不堪，还有好几个鞋印。  
是生生被踩伤的。

“他妈的！老子弄死他们。”  
范丞丞抓住门把手就要冲出去，被黄明昊一把抱住。

“不要，丞丞不要，他们……他们和社会上的混混很熟，会出事的，丞丞，没关系，我没有关系。”  
怀里的人把自己死死抱住。

范丞丞把人按回墙上，他又轻轻托起黄明昊的右手，吹了吹。  
“疼吗?”  
这只手指节干净，应当握着笔，落成好看的字，带着墨水的香气，而不是这样，任人欺辱。

黄明昊摇了摇头。无论范丞丞说什么，他此刻都只想摇头，有一瞬间，他甚至希望自己越缩越小，从这个世界上消失。

“你别怕。”

掌心湿湿热热的。黄明昊抬起头，看着那点水渍，不可置信地仰起脸。  
范丞丞的眼眶很红。黄明昊伸手去擦。

被撕扯的衣领又落了下来，露出一大片胸口。  
范丞丞脱下校服，罩在他身上。他微微低头，吻上黄明昊柔软的唇。  
“不要怕，等我。”

寝室里又安静了下来，外面的吵闹打斗仿佛是另外一个世界。  
黄明昊靠着墙，慢慢蹲了下来。他搂紧了怀里的那件校服。上面还残留着那人的味道，仿佛范丞丞正抱着自己。

黑色的无袖背心，手臂上微显的肌肉线条，范丞丞松了松脖子，给了王琳凯一个眼神。  
“既然来了客人，就要好好招待，不然别人都以为我们三中没有人。”  
他语气松弛，露出了那个已经很久没有人见到过的笑容，嘴角上扬，写满了对世界的轻视。

杜成风站了出来，他比范丞丞高出一个发顶，心理上也更有优势:“在里面那么久，再不出来，我还以为你俩干上了呢。”他贴近范丞丞的耳侧，“怎么样，味道好吗?”  
他发出一声笑，身后的人跟着一起放浪地笑了起来。

随即，杜成风像是一只被丢进滚水里的虾子，抽紧了身体——范丞丞提膝，狠狠给了他裆上一击。

所有人像是终于被放开了发条的玩具，一瞬动了起来。  
围观的同学早已退到外围，眼见着范丞丞和杜成风各自的人扭打在一起。  
走廊里是发狠的叫声，伴随着肉体撞击在墙壁上的闷响。很快就见了血，溅在白色的墙上，为三中多年后下一个鬼故事添砖加瓦。

范冰冰今天为校园祭忙活了一天，刚送走几个教育局的领导，就赶上这事儿。  
她这弟弟，短短一学期，已经是二进宫了啊。  
解决纠纷的警察同志显然很有经验，一个唱红脸，说这个小弟弟我知道，上次还帮同学见义勇为来着，但是解决问题不能这么暴力啊。对着另一边又说，老同学叙旧就叙旧嘛，穿着别人的校服到了宿舍，其他同学误会你们是小偷也无可厚非呀。各打五十大板。

几个家长自是知道自家孩子是个什么货色，但这次伤得重了，就有些不依不挠起来。  
另一个警察就唱起了白脸，这件事情说轻了也就是同学纠纷，这点伤在刑法里连轻伤都算不上，说重了，你们打架斗殴，影响社会安定，说你们寻衅滋事也不是不行，他敲敲桌子，要坐牢的。

家长一瞬就蔫了声，骂骂咧咧签了字就把人领走了。  
杜成风的右手被范丞丞打得肿成了熊掌，左眼角也肿了起来，临了还想回头恶狠狠地瞪范丞丞一眼，结果因为太疼，龇牙咧嘴的，滑稽极了。  
范丞丞差点就笑出声，但无奈姐姐在，生生憋住了，荡得胸口的伤隐隐作痛。

范冰冰签完字，看了眼角落的黄明昊:“警察同志，他父母都在外地，家里只有一个老人家，七十多了，这样，我作为三中的校长，把他的也代签了行吗?”

警察点了点头，他俩也挺感慨，你说好好一个校长，摊上这么个弟弟，害得这种事情都得自己亲自出面点头哈腰地求人，唉。

范冰冰肚子里有上千句教训范丞丞的话，到了医院，看到黄明昊校服底下肿胀的右手后，全都化成了一句:“老子杀了他们。”

可真是亲姐弟啊。

范丞丞拍拍她的肩膀:“暴力不解决问题啊校长。”  
范冰冰对着他脸上的淤青用力一按，在弟弟的嚎叫里教育:“你知道你还打架！”

“那不然呢？”范丞丞微微下蹲，帮黄明昊提了提袖口，校服的松紧带在胳膊上勒出一圈印记，换个位置松一松，“你看我们打成这样，顶多就是学校里记个过，有人真的在意吗?昊昊被欺负，校长，你告诉我，你有什么办法?连警察都说了，这连轻伤都算不上，你能拿他们怎么办？”

范冰冰脸上一冷:“我们是要解决问题，不是升级矛盾，你要是逞一时之气，我们就没什么好谈的了。”

“那不如我们的校长反省一下学校的安保，这些人怎么进来的，怎么拿到的宿舍钥匙?”

范冰冰看着他叛逆的眼神，叹了口气。她不想在医院里吵架，扶起黄明昊准备回家，没想到对方却拽着她的手，低头啜泣起来:“范校长，对……对不起，我给学校惹麻烦了。”

范丞丞似乎被这话激怒了，他猛地扯过黄明昊:“不是你的错，凭什么说对不起。”

温暖的怀抱，消解了医院的冰冷。范冰冰推开弟弟，把人搂进怀里，他拢了拢黄明昊的头发。  
“姐姐知道的，姐姐知道不是你的错。你只是难过，没关系的，想难过就难过，你有这个权力。”

她这句话是对黄明昊说的，也似是对范丞丞说的。

/

那夜，黄明昊在床上一直拽着范丞丞的衣角。范丞丞不理他，他也不说话。最后还是性急的人憋不住了。  
“你和那个杜……杜什么疯狗，什么关系?”

“我们以前一个宿舍的。”

范丞丞心里那股无名的怒意又上来了:“你怎么招惹他的?”

“他考试的时候让我帮他作弊，我不肯，他们一开始孤立我……后来，后来变本加厉，我本来以为早一年高考毕业就好了，可是我的事情被他知道了，他就威胁我……学校实在待不下去了，所以转学了。”

“你的什么事?”

黄明昊抿了抿嘴:“就是我喜欢男生的事。”

“你不说谁知道……”他突然意识到什么，伸手扣住黄明昊的后颈，“你以前有喜欢的人?”

黄明昊连连摇头，范丞丞离他太近了，他甚至觉得脸上有一些烧:“有个女生和我表白了，我拒绝她了，但她每天都缠着我，我就告诉她了，结果……”

范丞丞笑得有些瘆人:“你怎么这么实诚，嗯?”  
他伸出舌尖，舔了舔黄明昊的唇角:“我看那个杜疯狗，这么疯，怕也是喜欢你，只是心里不敢承认。”

黄明昊急得气息都有些喘:“不可能！”  
“怎么不可能，我还觉得你也喜欢他呢。”

“那就更不可能了，丞丞，我怎么可能喜欢他，他又霸道又不讲道理，还那么暴力，我讨厌他！”

范丞丞佯装叹了口气，垂下眼睑:“我怎么感觉你在说我呢，霸道又不讲道理，还很暴力。”

“不是的，你不一样，你是为了帮人，唔……”  
他急切的辩驳被范丞丞揉进一个吻里。

“知道你喜欢我，我什么都对。昊昊说什么都对。”  
黄明昊被他压低的声音醺得晕晕乎乎，仰着上身去贴人的胸口。  
两人身上有伤，又在家里，不敢做得太过，只是痴缠地吻着，慢慢地，吻变得温柔而缱绻。

事件参与者都被停了三天的课。王琳凯本就是半桶子水，上课走神三分钟黑板上就是另一个世纪，这下又开始抓耳挠腮地揪头发了。  
不过好在他现在不往范丞丞班上跑缠着黄明昊了，倒不是良心发现，而是他们班的学习委员把人扣住了。

有一次，范丞丞拉着黄明昊，说给他看个特技表演。两人到了王琳凯班级门口，就看见学习委员正拿着笔记给人讲重点。  
范丞丞吹了声口哨，埋头苦学的王琳凯扭头，然后冲出来拿着本子和取笑他的人扭打在一起。

黄明昊在一旁笑得肆意，因为他看见，王琳凯的耳朵肉眼可见地红了。

“那个，黄……黄明昊是吗？你好，我叫达琳，很高兴认识你。”学习委员也出来了，她扎着高高的马尾，对人低头甜甜一笑，“你的成绩好可怕，我每次都有关注你榜上的名次，希望我们以后有机会一起学习……。”

还在一旁打闹的两人一愣，范丞丞冲过来，推着黄明昊往回走:“是啦是啦，排在第一不瞎都能看见，没有机会没有机会，你们又不是一个班的。”

“学委，刚才这题我没听明白，你在给我讲讲……”  
自此，黄明昊被禁止踏入这片区域。

黄明昊的右手一个多星期之后才能正常握笔，在此之前，他一直用左手写字，歪歪扭扭，总算让范丞丞找回一些自信。  
宿舍走廊的地面当天就被擦了干净，过了个周末，墙上的损坏和血迹也被新的一层白色墙漆浅浅地掩盖起来。

一切，好像回到了从未发生过的样子。

因为学校要做高考考场，高一高二放了三天假，黄明昊倒是一如他当初转学时提的要求，被安排着提前参加了高考。  
范丞丞唯恐他提前毕业，缠着人闹了好几夜，黄明昊发誓绝对不走，只是早就报了名，也想看看自学的成果。

于是校霸拿着水和零食，在校门口和家长厮混了好两天，什么我弟弟今年跳级高考啦，他可是天才，搞不定今年就弄个状元，牛皮吹得红色的横幅都飒飒作响。

黄明昊出来的时候总感觉四周的目光怪怪的，有一瞬间，他甚至以为刚刚范丞丞在校门口出柜了。

/

范丞丞的生日就在高考后没几天，他早就订了火锅店的包间，吃完就去唱K，安排得明明白白。  
王琳凯特地多要了一个位子，顺便说KTV太晚了，就不去了。群里嘘声四起。  
黄明昊发了一句“从此君王不早朝”，一时间，群里立马刷了屏，直到小鬼声称要退群才消停。

可当天范丞丞精心打扮完，还没来得及出发就收到了黄明昊的短信，说他妈妈突然来了学校找他，自己可能会迟到。  
他这一餐饭吃得焦心急了，一直看手机，打黄明昊电话也不接，还要看着一伙人对着王琳凯和学习委员起哄，心里的火就和火锅里的滚水一样上拱，早就没了庆生的兴致。  
最后索性KTV都不想去了，说不舒服，别人多问一句，还一副要翻脸的样子。  
大家都知道他的脾气，也就不多话了。

范丞丞恹恹地回了家，想找姐姐打听一下黄明昊家里的情况，谁知道一回家，坐在客厅里的是大半年没见过的人。  
“爸，你不是去西府休养，明年再回来吗?”

范父咳了一下，低沉着嗓音:“再不回来，家就要被你拖垮了。”

范丞丞背上一凉。  
他最清楚不过，老爷子要是发脾气，是普通生气，可真到了怒极，就是这幅冷冷的样子。难道他和黄明昊的事情被发现?

“爸，你说什么呢?我最近都有好好学习没惹事，成绩都上升了呢，不信你问我姐。对了，我姐呢?”

“你还好意思提你姐?”范父站了起来，他靠近范丞丞，眼神里有一丝冷漠，是一种失望到极致的淡然，“你从小到大没有对任何事情有过责任心，浑浑噩噩过日子，我也由着你。可你姐呢？她哪天不是把你放在心尖上宠着，你就这么害她?”

范丞丞这个年纪的孩子，没有愿意听说教的，但有件事让他上了心:“我姐怎么了?”

“有人检举她纵容你校园暴力，教育局已经找她去谈话了。”他叹了口气，想摸烟，没有找到，“这次事情非同小可，不是普通家长，不仅有你们学校的，还有S中，对方亲戚里应该有个有些背景。你程叔叔今天见了我都直摇头，说不好弄。”

他顿了顿，又坐会到沙发上，摇头:“丞丞，搞不好，你姐姐的前程，可能就这样了。”  
他心里想说的是断送在你手上了，可到底没有这么说。他这个小儿子，唉。

“不可能……我没有，爸，我真的没有。”  
有些事情虽说模棱两可，但绝到不了这样的地步。

“你没有?”范父眼里有一些亮光，“那……黄明昊你认识吗?和你结了什么仇？就是他妈妈牵的头，咬得死死的。”

范丞丞听到那个名字，心里一颤，他第一个反应就是:黄明昊家里知道了。他一下又顾不上姐姐了，担心起黄明昊的处境来。

“他……他是我室友，我们关系很好的，爸，肯定有误会，这样啊，我去找他。”转身又要出门。

“你干什么！”  
被人喝止。

“你现在去找人，闹出什么事来你让调查组怎么想?你给我上楼，哪儿都不许去。”

范丞丞被关了禁闭，只好一次次地给黄明昊打电话，他不敢发消息，怕手机已经落在别人手上。  
王琳凯早就依着他的嘱咐去宿舍找过了，人不在那儿。  
他在这儿又没有家，恐怕现在和妈妈一块儿在酒店住着。举报不是一天两天就能成事儿的，对方是有备而来。S中?八成是杜成风怀恨在心，把他俩的关系捅到黄明昊妈妈那去了。  
好一个一箭三雕。  
范丞丞脑子里都是弯弯道道的想法，热膨膨的。

手机突然响起的铃声激得他一颤，他摸过去捧起来，看到一个陌生号码。  
“喂?”

“丞丞。”黄明昊压低了声音，“丞丞，我妈妈都知道了，她都知道了。”

“你别急，你告诉我，你们在哪儿，我去找你。”

“文昌酒店，现在趁她上厕所用酒店电话打的。”那酒店就在学校边上。

范丞丞还记得自己不能在家长面前露脸，不然会牵扯到姐姐:“昊昊，你听我说，你找个机会跑出来，我在学校操场等你，有重要的事情和你说。”  
他还想再说，对面已经挂断了。

他翻箱倒柜，搜罗了房间里所有的现金，塞进包里，翻窗下楼。顺着水管轻车熟路，脚下刚落地，身后就有人和他打招呼。

“嗨，等你很久了。”

杜成风!

范丞丞跑过去揪住人的领子:“想打架来找我啊，搞这些事，不合规矩吧。”

“哈?”他挥挥手掸开范丞丞，“规矩?范丞丞，你别傻了，就凭你这一双拳头，也就打打野架，这世上的事，你扛得住多少?垃圾。”

知道对方现下正得意。这个节骨眼上自己又揍人，可真的说不清了，范丞丞假意回身放下包，偷偷在手机上按了几个键:“你说吧，杜成风，诬陷我姐姐，你到底想干嘛?”

“诬陷?你上次把我弄成什么样了你有脸说诬陷!”

“呵，你对，你什么都对，欺负昊昊逼到他转学，还敢追到我们学校里来打人，怎么，就任你打吗?”

杜成风笑了一下:“对啊，不然呢?就是现在这下场。说真的，我都替你不值，那小玩意儿心思多着呢，摆明了利用你。谁不知道啊，三中只要攀上了范丞丞就没人敢欺负。你说巧不巧，他第一天就知道要坐你旁边?”

“你以为所有人都和你一样心思龌龊吗?就算他想我保护他，又怎么样?不想帮人作弊，不想被威胁有什么错?”  
范丞丞义正言辞，有一瞬间，他甚至觉得自己正在国旗下讲话。

杜成风摇了摇头，显然不想再争辩:“说这么多有什么用，你还不是得求我放过你姐?”

“你想怎么样?”

杜成风笑着靠近:“既然你觉得他真的听你的，不如，把人单独叫出来，开个房间，让我同他好好叙叙旧。”  
叙叙旧两个字故意咬得重了，有些戏谑的味道。

“你做梦……呜——”范丞丞肚子上挨了一拳，他弯了腰后退。杜成风照着后脑又是一个肘击，他的脸直接拍在了地上。  
水泥地上细小的沙石硌着脸颊，有的可能已经扎进去了。后脑被人一脚踩住，他的手抠住地面。  
不能还手，忍住，不能还手。

“狗东西。”杜成风啐了一口，抬脚直接照着肚子上一踹，似乎还不尽兴，又用力猛踩了几脚。

“谁?”手电的光从外面往黑暗的院子乱扫，是巡逻的保安听到响动。  
杜成风后撤，留下句:“想想你姐，嘴巴给我闭紧了。”就从另一边翻出了篱笆。

“啊——额——”范丞丞从地上爬起来，步伐虚得仿佛喝醉了，“大叔，帮我报警，有人打我。”  
他刚站起来一膝盖又跪倒在地上，胸口撕开一般疼:“警察来了就说我去追人了。”

保安知道出了事，拼命按花园门的门铃，范丞丞怕再不走就出不去了，忍着痛勾起包，也翻出了后院。

黄明昊还在等他。

他每一步都走得艰难，咳出了血，胸口很痛，肋骨可能骨裂了。  
盛夏的夜燥得野猫都在浪叫，范丞丞却觉得身上有些发凉。他到了操场，环顾四周，没有人，只好挨着单杠坐下。

角落里的紫丁香晕出馥郁的味道，是开到了极盛的喧嚣。  
他就这么坐着，手里紧紧握着手机。他觉得脑子里有什么声音在嗡嗡作响，越来越响，让人不清醒。

他爸不停给他打电话，范丞丞怕把手机电耗没了，把人拉进了黑名单。  
不知道是一个小时，还是两个小时，夜里起了一阵风，突然就抽了凉。

范丞丞觉得冷，想去教室里躲躲，又怕黄明昊跑出来见不到他，只好抱紧了书包，缩了缩身体。

手机终于又响了起来，这次，竟然是黄明昊以前的号码，他把自己手机也偷出来了?鬼灵精。

范丞丞笑着接了起来，他的右手其实已经有些发麻:“昊昊，你到哪儿了?”

电话里的人不说话。

“昊昊?”

“丞丞，”那人带着哭腔，“你……你别等我了，我不会去了。”

范丞丞猛地清醒了过来:“昊昊，你是不是被发现了?你……咳咳……不要怕，杜成风，我有办法……”

“丞丞，和杜成风没有关系，丞丞……”黄明昊咽了口气，“我妈妈现在在医院，她说……她说我这么不正常都是她不好，她也不想活了，丞丞，我答应她以后再也不见你了……丞丞，对不起……我们……我们分手吧，呜呜呜……”

范丞丞嘴唇一张，想说什么，对面已然挂断，再拨过去，关机。他听着女声僵硬的播报，听了十几遍，后知后觉地意识到，他可能，真的要失去黄明昊了。

仅仅一夜，为什么一切都变了。  
不知道他家里人会不会揍他?应该不会的，昊昊那么乖，倒是他，到时候可能会被他爸折了腿都不一定。

脸上落下凉凉的东西，范丞丞缓缓的抬起头。  
一滴两滴，漫天的细线洒下来，很快，就变得骤急，拍打出盛夏暴雨的气息。  
他扯过书包，翻找了一下，把手机塞进了一个塑料书皮里。这书皮还是黄明昊给他买的，图案是个吃大橙子的Jerry，特别幼稚。  
黄明昊，又是黄明昊，范丞丞觉得雨水进了眼睛，涩得厉害。

他应当站起来，找个地方躲雨，或者直接打120。可他就是不想走。万一，万一昊昊看见下雨了，就跑来了呢。  
人有时候抓着一个执念，连自己都骗。

天边有一些灰蒙蒙的亮，他突然想起来，自己17岁的生日，就这么兵荒马乱地过去了。  
好困啊，那么就让我，小小地睡一下吧。

蜗牛在操场边缓慢地挪动着。一夜急雨，熟成的花瓣落了一地，铺出浅紫色梦境。少年柔软的脖颈，沉沉地枕了上去。

/

范丞丞再醒来已经到了医院，姐姐捧着他的手暖着，怕吊瓶太快冷到抽筋。  
他觉得胸口好像塞满了焦炭，又疼又干。

“丞丞，丞丞你醒了？”她慌乱地去按护士铃。

脸上又有了些湿意，他已经多久，没看见她哭过了?范丞丞觉得胸口更疼了。

“姐。”声带发出破布撕开一样的声音，“姐，我手机里有录音……可……可以证明，是杜成风……”  
医生护士涌了过来，范丞丞还在说:“姐，手机……”

“好我知道了，手机，我知道了。”她哽咽着捂嘴，“你不要担心我了，你……”她倚进父亲的怀里，哭得恸然。

事情，就这么过去了，范丞丞在医院躺了一个多月，回家又修养了很久。  
范冰冰依旧是三中的校长，说明检举的内容确实被推翻了。  
杜成风好像被退了学，送去了青少年中心，具体怎么样，范丞丞没有再细究，只是听群里只言片语地提起。

至于黄明昊，他试着问了姐姐好几次，范冰冰一开始只是叹气，后来说她也不知道。她甚至不知道黄明昊的妈妈为什么要针对她，难道宁可相信杜成风的鬼话都不信自己儿子?  
范丞丞心虚地低着头:“他又转去了哪个学校，你总能查查吧。”

范冰冰摇摇头:“他连学籍都没调走，我估计，要么不读了，要么就是……可能去了国外也不一定。”

范丞丞一直试着给那黄明昊那个号码打电话，始终是关机。他想，至少黄明昊记得他的号码，找到机会，一定会联系他的。

他要做的，就是等。

三个月，五个月……范丞丞休学了一年，他开始学音乐，小时候有几年钢琴的功底，范冰冰给他请的老师每小时的价格又都是4位数的，他难得有了点喜欢的东西，最终艺考的成绩还算不错。

一年后，范丞丞正收拾上学的行李，发现衣柜角落有件他没见过的T恤，他想了想，才记起这是黄明昊的。  
他坐在床边良久，拿起手机，又拨了那个号码。  
这一次，直接是空号了。可能欠费太久，被注销了。

眼睛一酸，他删掉了那个名片。黄明昊，至此，彻底从范丞丞的世界里，消失不见了。

也不是所有的故事，都非得有个结局。  
这是学生时代的范丞丞，从短暂而酸涩的初恋里，学到的道理。

这些年，他也不是没有试过新的恋情，男的也有女的也有，可总在还未开始就觉得哪里不对。他觉得自己胸口那根肋骨可能留下了沉珂，未及动情就会隐隐作痛。

“黄明昊！”  
他终于在拐角看到了相似的身形，心跳得舌尖都不稳。

那人止住了脚步，慢慢回过了头。  
初夏的风，带着干净的阳光的气息。

他的昊昊长高了啊，范丞丞忍不住想。

/

后座上有一个婴儿座椅，黄明昊余光扫见了。但他不敢问，孩子呢？现在谁看着。仿佛一出口，这个梦就碎了。  
范丞丞车子开得气势汹汹，好像要去找人算账，黄明昊从前就怕他生气，现在也怕。

可以不用这样的，范丞丞忍不住想，他们可以开始于一段非常普通的寒暄，你过得好吗?在哪儿工作呢?还单身吗?甚至是吃过了吗？我请你喝杯咖啡吧。  
可他做不到，他甚至现在想把方向盘拆下来用力摔在车上才解气。

黄明昊被拉进电梯，开始有些沉不住气了。  
“丞丞，我们……去哪儿?”

“我家。”

“去……去你家干嘛?”

“拿东西。”

跌跌撞撞被扯进门里。  
“什么东西……唔……丞……”

范丞丞的吻很密，他不像在亲吻，更像是在搜寻什么。  
“你欠我的东西。”

黄明昊的后脑甚至磕在了门上，范丞丞的味道霸道地涌进口腔，他被打得措手不及，只能半仰着脸去迎。  
“唔……丞丞……不行……”  
他擎着脖子任由人在脖子上舔吻，手去阻那人解他皮带的手。

“别……额嗯……”一声满足的喟叹。  
范丞丞的手伸进内裤握住那里，轻轻一握，最后的理智崩塌，情欲如同汹涌的山洪，呼啸而来。

黄明昊扯开范丞丞后腰的衬衫，攀上他的背脊，这里，变得宽阔了许多。他兴奋地抚摸着，喉间发出黏腻的低吟，诱得人失了魂魄。  
范丞丞觉得自己下身一塌糊涂，就快被他叫射了。

“你省着点力气床上叫行不行？”  
他抱着人，往房间里走。

黄明昊的身上比脸要白，他彻底抽了条，长得很高，小腿纤细。范丞丞扒他裤子的时候甚至忍不住在腿肚子上咬了一口。身边没有备着润滑，只能用口水沾湿手指，往紧致的地方挤进一个指节。

被钳制着手的人闷哼一声，眼角挤出了生理性的眼泪。  
“丞丞，难受……”

“第一次?”那里紧得让人有些不敢相信。

黄明昊拉住被子半遮着脸，点了点头。

范丞丞手指一顿。  
他低下头轻轻地吻黄明昊的唇，很轻很轻，像在亲吻一朵云。  
他的唇一点一点下落，划过胸口，点过小腹，然后，在腰际，发现了一些异样。  
是一个整齐的伤口，陈伤，像是被刀扎的。他一只手在后穴搅弄，另一只手放开了腿，轻轻触过伤口。  
“怎么弄的?”

黄明昊整个人都颤了一下，他咬了咬下唇:“打架。”  
范丞丞皱眉:“打得过要打，打不过得跑啊，见刀子了还不收手。”  
黄明昊哪里会打架，肯定又不知道被谁欺负了，范丞丞心里憋着火。不知道是气黄明昊还是气自己。  
我不在你身边，保护不到你啊。

这场性爱开拓得太过磨人，黄明昊差点把范丞丞的背给挠烂了。网上没有骗人，第一次真的很痛，范丞丞下身进去的那一瞬间，黄明昊甚至觉得自己今天就要死在这里了。  
他的腿被高高抬起，后穴每一处褶皱都被撑开，随着冲撞翻出一小段深色的媚肉。

舒服?到底哪里舒服?他觉得这简直就像一场永无止境的鞭挞。  
可范丞丞在他耳边轻喘，那声音太过撩人。他想，哪怕每次都那么痛，他恐怕也是愿意的。

后半夜，黄明昊觉得汗的厉害，股间干结的精液让人难受，他想去卫生间清理，脚上踩到一个东西硌得他歪了身子。  
那东西沙沙作响，是个婴儿玩具。

如坠冰窟，他彻底醒了，落荒而逃。

范丞丞一直酣睡到中午，为了躲避姐姐的追杀早就关了手机，没有外界的骚扰，吃饱了的猛兽懒洋洋地伸展手脚。空的，果然。  
他甚至没有睁眼，只把脸埋进枕头里叹气。

床沿缝隙里，是脱黄明昊衣服的时候翻出来的钱包，他留了个心眼，藏了起来。

“技术总监，”范丞丞一边发信息，一边看那张名片，“才毕业多久啊，职位还挺高。”

-小鬼，帮我查查这个公司。

王琳凯回了一个问号。

-从此君王不早朝回来了。

王琳凯:哈?  
三秒过后。  
王琳凯:卧槽！黄明昊?你把人找着了?

-他自己回来的。

王琳凯:不是，大哥，这都多少年了，你还想在这棵歪脖子树上吊死啊?

-掌嘴

王琳凯:【白眼】行吧，他不是歪脖子树，是你的临风玉树，行了吧。那你是要我查公司还是查人呢?是查履历呢还是私生活?

-都要。

王琳凯:嗻。

也就第二天下午，王琳凯这边就得了消息。他们都在本地，关系网扎得深。  
王琳凯在电话里叫得像只受了惊的猴子:“卧槽，我昊哥还是我昊哥，牛逼，出国读了一年预科就考了国外的大学，三年就提前毕业了，现在在一家金融软件公司攻人工智能方向。不是，这TM还有人工智能方向?”

范丞丞:“讲重点。”

“哦，未婚。”

“这就没了?”

“没了呀，简历上也不会写感情生活啊，你实在好奇你自己去问啊！”

“他为什么回国?”

“不知道。”王琳凯理直气壮。

“哥，你还想混吗?录音棚还想免费用吗?”

“我这不是先打听到了这点嘛，”他立刻软了声音，“哈，哥，你是我哥，我再去打听，不生气不生气。”

这天下午，某科技公司的楼下，年轻的技术总监被人堵住了去路。

“你来干什么？”他态度疏离，让范丞丞不得不怀疑那天在自己身下媚叫的人也许只是幻影。

“还你钱包。”

黄明昊接了过来，那天走得太急，两三遍都没有找到。  
“该还的已经还了，我们两清了。”

范丞丞冷笑一下，但他也确实无可辩驳，只好说:“我要是不走呢?你不会想在这里闹起来吧?”

黄明昊看了眼身后，有几个同事正出了电梯，他只好拽着范丞丞往外走:“你干嘛?”  
“没什么。”范丞丞甩着车钥匙，姿势耍帅地问:“家在哪儿，我送你。”

黄明昊伸手指了指对面的公寓楼:“如果你不介意从楼下的停车场开到对面的停车的话。”  
……

沙发上堆满了衣服，垃圾桶里有不少外卖盒，昭示着公寓主人并不太精致的生活。  
“平常也没人来，所以就没怎么收拾。”黄明昊拢了拢晾好的衣服堆，想放去一边，刚一弯腰，就被人后扯着倒进沙发里。

范丞丞捧着他的后脑，低头亲吻。他的唇瓣故意来回摩拭，另一只手在身上游走，四处点火。  
黄明昊挣了一下。之前他尚且可以骗自己是久别重逢的失控，现在却不得不面对道德的拷问——范丞丞他已经有家庭了啊。

“丞丞——唔——够了……”

范丞丞已经把人捞起来，抱在腿上，他拉开拉链，手伸进内裤的边缘，指尖探着隐秘之处去了。  
“没睡够。”

指尖扣进布艺沙发的靠背，黄明昊下身已经空了，他一只腿跪着，还有一只被架着高高抬起。一个相当羞耻的姿势，他甚至觉得自己就像一条交媾的野狗。  
应该跑的，现在就跑。  
范丞丞滚烫的性器在股间磨蹭了一下，他却下意识抬了抬腰。不知廉耻，他在心里低声骂自己。

粗壮的东西就这么挤了进来，没有像上次那么痛了，黄明昊甬道里的穴肉牢牢地包裹住炽热的性器。有一瞬间，范丞丞甚至觉得那里正在吸吮。  
他进出了几下，拉起人的手，转了个方向。

黄明昊近乎挣扎起来，他此刻双膝跪在沙发边缘，两只手被向后扯着，上半身却悬空到沙发外了。  
“丞……呵……丞……”

他撅着屁股想要后撤，却被范丞丞一下一下用力顶弄回来，有一次好像触到了什么，让人全身猛地一抖。  
“哈……别，丞丞……要摔了。”  
他的腰上一阵酥麻，软得厉害。

范丞丞捏紧了他的小臂，下身更加凶猛地冲撞起来:“那么紧，怎么可能摔，你信不信我放手，这里还会把我牢牢咬住?”

黄明昊被激得摇头，下身却一直被撞着那处，他没办法再矜持，喘息着浪叫起来。

“啊——丞丞，那里——别撞那里啊。”  
“哪儿?”身后的人故意问到，用力一顶腰，“这儿吗?”

黄明昊第一次被情欲捕获，他觉得自己熟透了，被范丞丞从枝头摘落，狠狠咬了一口，身上流出甜蜜的汁水。他要把自己捣烂了，请求一个眼神的怜悯。  
“丞丞，我不行了，啊——不行了。”

他的身子崩成一条曲线，全身发颤，像一张拉满的弓。后穴强烈地痉挛，范丞丞哪里受过这个，一下就息数交代进了里面。

“艹，骚货。”

性事毕了，满足了的人自顾自洗了个澡。出来发现黄明昊在沙发上睡着了，他去卧室扯了张毯子，小心地盖在人身上。  
黄明昊嘴唇微张着，透着几分可爱。  
腿都有些蹲麻了，范丞丞才发现自己就这么没出息地盯了半天。

他的黄明昊真的回来了，真真实实地就在眼前。他微微倾身，在那人脸上，落下一个吻。

黄明昊渴得厉害，他从沙发坐起来，毯子落下，身上星星点点都是那一场激烈性爱的痕迹。外面的天已经黑了，他无意识地挠挠脸，摸了摸微烫的额头，叹了口气。

范丞丞就这么三天两头地出现在公司楼下，他手上常拎着市里不知道哪家餐馆的招牌菜，笑着对黄明昊说哥特意给你买的，不尝尝?然后跟着人上楼，吃个饱。

黄明昊被压在餐桌上的某一瞬间，甚至觉得范丞丞像是一个恶趣味的嫖客。他喜欢在黄明昊的身上留印记，不过还算妥帖，没有往脖子上弄。  
做完了一定要抱着睡，甚至性器堵在里面不肯拿出来。然后，从不过夜。

已经是第几次了，他一伸手，摸了一个空。  
也对，他，总要回家的。  
空荡荡的房间，黄明昊望着墙角，无声地落下泪来，真是令自己都厌弃啊。

范丞丞打着哈欠接了王琳凯的电话，他正开车回家，打开了蓝牙耳机。  
“干嘛?”

“我去，不是你让我接着帮你查户口的么，现在想赖账啊，孩子都生了，交钱不杀。”

范丞丞笑得脑仁都疼:“那你得把孩子抱上来让我看看是不是我要的啊。”

“今天这料你要不请我喝炖大酒我就跟你姓。”王琳凯像是挖着了什么惊天大料。

“屁话那么多，说重点。”

“昊哥当年不是出国了嘛，我就挖啊挖，挖到当年帮他办理的机构，谁知道是我二舅爷朋友的女儿开的，嚯，那还不什么内幕都告诉我。”

范丞丞难得耐着性子听。

“当年昊哥出国前被人捅了一刀。”

脚下一个刹车。  
“你说什么?！”

“被人捅了一刀。”王琳凯又重复了一遍，“就是那个杜成风，你说他也太TM狠了吧。”

范丞丞挂了电话，甩掉耳机，调头。  
黄明昊，你到底瞒了我多少事情?

他开到楼下，正巧碰见黄明昊走出公寓楼。这么晚了，去哪儿？  
范丞丞停好车，黄明昊已经拐过街角，他小跑着追了过去。

“你这样不行，这都持续低烧多久了，不行，我不能卖给你了，你得去医院。”药房的医师语重心长，“不能因为自己年轻，就不重视，你知道吗，这样的症状，有的是癌症先兆都说不定。”

“癌症?什么?”范丞丞跟进药房晚了几步，只听了个大概，他觉得自己全身都是凉的，拽过黄明昊的上臂，“昊昊，你什么病?”

黄明昊被惊了一下:“你怎么……怎么回来了?”  
还跟来了这里?

“我问你，什么病?！”范丞丞这架势更像是要打架。

医师赶紧招手:“嗨，小伙子，你别激动啊，家属?”  
范丞丞一愣，点了点头。  
“那就好，你快劝劝他，三天两头来我这买退烧药，虽然每次发热都不厉害，但是这老是这样，肯定不行，得去医院看看。”

范丞丞的心落下一些，他喘了口气，点点头:“好，我们现在就去。”

在药房里，黄明昊不想多纠缠，到了公寓楼下，说什么都不肯上车去医院。  
“没事儿，丞丞。”

“放屁，你去不去？不去我就绑着你去！”

“真的，我没事儿，自己的身体我知道。”黄明昊有些急了。

“你知道个屁。”范丞丞更急，当年那一刀的事儿还没问呢，现在还好意思和他犟，“你没听见医师说什么吗?持续低烧，说不定是癌症前兆。”  
光这几个说出来，范丞丞就觉得心里难受透了，黄明昊应该永远不和这些东西有任何关系。  
他有些激动，周围有人看了过来。

黄明昊拉了拉他的袖子，小声说:“不是，是因为……因为没有清理，所以才……”  
“什么东西没有清理?”

黄明昊脸都熟透了:“精液，射在里面了，没有清理，所以有点低烧。”  
范丞丞楞在原地。

电梯里，他们一个抬头看天，一个低头望地。  
“那个……我……我不知道这件事，不是故意的。”  
范丞丞也是刚刚上网查了才知道。

黄明昊有些讶异:“难道……”  
这些年，你没有找过别人?  
但他最后收住了口。  
也对，范丞丞本就不一定只喜欢男人，他甚至可能喜欢女性更多一点，只是当年碰巧栽了罢了。不然按他的性格，不爱也不可能和别人结婚。

他脑子里盘踞着这句话，不爱也不可能结婚，不爱也……范丞丞爱着别人，他爱着别人。  
黄明昊觉得自己呼吸不畅起来，他在身上摸索着钥匙，眼前却越来越模糊，该死的，钥匙放哪儿了?

“昊昊?”范丞丞察觉了不对，“昊昊，你怎么哭了?是不是不舒服?”  
黄明昊终于摸到了那个金属的尖锐，他急匆匆打开门，抹了把眼泪往里走:“没事儿，我没事儿。”

范丞丞有些慌了，他搂着人抱进怀里:“怎么了，昊昊，你告诉我，你告诉我啊。”

黄明昊颤得像秋风里的寒蝉，他努力深呼吸想要止住情绪，却觉得胸口被扎了个口子，汹涌地冒着眼泪。  
“丞丞……我们以后……不要再见了。”

人在怀里，却说着不要再见了。  
“昊昊，是不是你妈妈发现了?他又逼你了?”范丞丞不敢过夜久待，就是怕发生这样的情况。  
他清楚地知道，黄明昊会怎么选。

“昊昊，你给我个机会，让我和她谈好不好?她肯放你回来，就说明心里松动了，不是吗?我去求她，昊昊，你不要再走了。”范丞丞贪婪地吸着黄明昊身上的气息，仿佛下一秒，心心念念的人，又要消失了。

黄明昊摇了摇头:“丞丞……我都知道了，那天在餐厅，我都看到了，我看到宝宝了，丞丞，你以后……别来找我了。”

“嗝。”范丞丞哭着被惊了一下，打了个哭嗝，“什么……什么宝宝?卧槽黄明昊你不会以为那是我的小孩吧？卧槽，卧槽……”

范丞丞在客厅里踱步，嘴里念念有词，徒留黄明昊还在那里傻傻地止不住啜泣。  
范丞丞指着人上前，气急败坏:“我会去结婚?我……我……我有小孩了?所以你觉得我是来天天和你出轨偷情的?”他顺着胸口，一口气差点没上来，“我在你眼里是这种人?”

黄明昊多少意识到事情不对了，他低头，小声辩驳:“离婚了也说不定嘛。”这倒也是个可能。

“黄明昊！”范丞丞揪住他的领子，“我不管你信还是不信，老子……老子只跟你上过床。我绝对不可能有小孩，那个孩子是我姐的。”

黄明昊呆呆地愣着，然后，哭得更凶了。  
“那你……那你怎么不早告诉我啊……我……我以为……我整夜整夜地睡不着……都掉头发了。”  
范丞丞呼噜了一下他的脑袋，无奈道:“你可真能气我。”

黄明昊扑进人的怀里。  
他们拥抱在一起，真真实实的，落下一颗心。

“给。”范丞丞递过热水，蹲下，“好了，不哭了，再哭就蔫了。”

黄明昊捧住水杯，咕咚咕咚喝下去大半，范丞丞拿额头去贴:“还是有些烧。”  
“没事，一般隔天就好了。”

“有一件事，我还得问你。”他的手顺着衣服下沿，往里，覆在腰际的那个伤口上，“这里，是不是因为我?”

他抬起头，眼睛里的情绪复杂，“昊昊，是不是因为我?”

黄明昊摇摇头。

“那杜成风为什么会……他没有理由真的要伤你。”

“我自己捅的，然后嫁祸给他。”黄明昊说得很平静，“我知道我们肯定要分开了，那时候，我妈妈她……她有些偏执了，可能因为我还小吧，她觉得是自己的错，小时候没能在身边照顾我，我才会喜欢男生的。我和她说欺负我的是杜成风，她不信，一直以为我是为了维护你说的谎。”

“昊昊。”范丞丞握住他的手，吻了吻。

“可是我走了，杜成风也不会放过你，他骗了我妈妈，让我妈妈动用关系去检举范校长，自己却逍遥法外。我恨他，所以就在走之前，特意约他出来解决。”  
他几句带过的故事，当年各种细节，不知道有多惊险。  
那一双手，写得好看的行书的手，却握着刀，扎进身体里。

范丞丞抱住人的腰，把脸埋了进去:“痛吗？”

黄明昊弹了一下他的后脑:“没有初夜痛！”  
还在伤怀的人仰起头，一脸怨念:“我也是第一次，没有经验啊，你夹得我也很痛好不好，我觉得它都要断了。”

“那你还和打桩机一样，停不下来。”

范丞丞把人抱起来:“一回生二回熟嘛，我现在研究了很多技术，给你展现展现。”

或许是坦明了心意，黄明昊今天在床上乖顺得不像话。他尽心地替范丞丞舔舐着欲望，手指在自己身后做着扩张。  
范丞丞揉着他的发顶，觉得所有的血气都在翻滚上涌。

他把人拉过来按住腰，看着微张的穴口，手上动作起来。范丞丞念着他还有些低烧，不敢乱来，只能想像自己已经插了进去。  
黄明昊就这么趴跪在床上，任人掰开臀瓣观赏，三根手指却依旧进出着开拓。

他知道范丞丞在克制，于是尽力分开腿，指尖撑开穴口，甚至拉出了一丝淫液。  
“丞丞，可以了，可以进来了。”

范丞丞喘着粗气，依旧自渎着。

“丞丞，”黄明昊甚至带上了哭腔，“给我吧，给我吧。”  
这还怎么忍?范丞丞起身，扶住欲望，缓缓地插入。

“昊昊，稍微忍一下。”  
他捏住两侧臀瓣，终于释放了似的，凶猛地动了起来。  
黄明昊的脸一下一下在床上摩擦。身后的性器刮蹭过敏感的褶皱，叠加着不断升高的快感。他觉得自己就要尿出来了，小声咽呜。  
“丞丞，快给我，再……再快点。”

范丞丞发了狠，囊袋撞击着后穴，似乎都要撞进去了。床跟着摇晃，吱呀作响。

黄明昊觉得自己像一只气球，越吹越鼓，飘摇直上，他就要爆炸了，在云上安息。  
他摇了摇后臀，配合范丞丞的动作，把屁股撅得更高。情欲的浪潮让人失控，他哭喊着，缩紧了脚趾。迭起的撞击让人失神，他被禁锢着腰肢，高潮着还继续索要。

“丞丞……丞丞……”  
赤裸着的人抱进浴室。他靠在爱人胸口，这人的胸膛很暖，心跳有力而规律。  
热水涌进后穴，这次，有人帮他清理了。

范丞丞吻了吻他的额头。  
“累了就睡吧，我在。”

清晨，黄明昊睁开眼，是范丞丞近在咫尺的睡颜，他半仰起脸，偷偷地亲了亲他的唇。

/

范丞丞今年的生日把几个要好的老同学又聚了起来，一桌人，发福的发福，发财的发财，但一坐到一起，话语间免不了找回些当年的少年痞气。  
大家都刻意不去谈黄明昊的突然出现，这是范丞丞多年的逆鳞，现下谁知道是什么情况。

唯一的知情者王琳凯就不由得显出几分骄傲来，自己到底还是“正宫”啊。

“大寿星，不介绍介绍?”

“怎么，你瞎啊？黄明昊，不认识?”

王琳凯坏笑:“就没点别的什么身份？”

范丞丞一仰下巴:“有啊，你爸爸。”  
王琳凯甩着筷子就丢过去了。

一桌人哄笑起来，倒是范丞丞举起了杯子:“诶，谢啦。欠你一顿大酒，到时候……给你发喜帖。”

“卧槽。”王琳凯几乎就要跳到桌子上，“真的假的啊！”  
“真，比你的AJ还真。”

“昊哥，我不信他的，你说。”

黄明昊一只手捂着脸，另一只手已经被范丞丞握进手里。  
他红着脸点了点头。  
“嗯，在一起了。”

一桌人拍着桌子倒酒。  
“诶诶诶，我们丞丞终于老树回春了哈。”  
“是啊，是啊，你俩怎么就又碰到一起的，快说说……”

火锅咕咚咕咚冒气儿，就像夏日正午的太阳，他们仿佛又回到了少年时代。

觥筹交错，范丞丞转头，望向了黄明昊。那人正害羞地笑着，眼睛眯成了一条线。

这是范丞丞16岁那年怦然心动的初恋。这一恋，好像就是一辈子。


End file.
